


love like the tide pulled out to sea

by siehn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: Beau turned and stopped, caught. Jester was standing in the waves, her head thrown back, laughing as Yasha splashed her, the diamond of her tattoo still glittering in the light. “Shit,” Beau muttered, staring, while Caleb and Fjord chuckled from beside her.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Fjord & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	love like the tide pulled out to sea

“You’re staring,” Fjord accused lazily from his spot next to Beau, and she flushed, jerking her eyes away from the way Jester’s tattoo glittered and shimmered just like the sun on the ocean. She scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Fjord, who’s own eyes were closed as he lay comfortably in the sand, smirking at her.

“You- How do you even- You’re spending _way_ too much time with Caduceus,” she informed him, scowling.

“I don’t need Caduceus’s insight for that,” he snorted, finally opening his eyes to look up at her. “ _Frumpkin_ could see that, and you’re blocking the sun,” he added, pushing ineffectually at her as she refused to move from looming over him.

“Caleb, Fjord is talking shit about your cat again,” she complained over him.

“Ja, he’s right though,” Caleb said idly, turning a page in his latest book, which he was _trying_ to pretend was something other than the next installment of _Tusk Love_ , not-so-subtly gotten from Jester just this morning. “Look,” he nudged Beau, nodding towards the water’s edge.

Beau turned and stopped, caught. Jester was standing in the waves, her head thrown back, laughing as Yasha splashed her, the diamond of her tattoo still glittering in the light. “Shit,” Beau muttered, staring, while Caleb and Fjord chuckled from beside her.

“You are allowed to feel things, Beauregard,” Caleb informed her, and Beau turned to scowl fiercely at him instead.

“Oh, that’s rich coming from _you_ ,” she muttered, flopping back down against Fjord. He reached out blindly to pat her comfortingly on the face until she swatted his hand away. She couldn’t quite keep her head from turning, though, her gaze following after Jester as she attempted, unsuccessfully, to tackle Yasha back into the water. “Shut up,” she added pre-emptively, making Fjord snort.

“Oh, go on,” he huffed, shoving at her. “Go play in the ocean, captain’s orders.”

Beau rolled her eyes. “We’re not on a ship right now,” she pointed out, sprinkling a handful of sand onto his stomach while he made offended noises. “And _you_ aren’t playing in the ocean.”

“Yes well,” he muttered, some flash of something on his face, there and gone before Beau could really catch it. Not like it was hard to guess, though, with the scar on his chest fully visible to everyone. “I’m keeping Caleb and Frumpkin company,” he settled on, and Caleb snapped his fingers, the orange tabby Familiar slinking over to settle against Fjord and purr loudly. “See?”

“Uh huh,” Beau said flatly, trying to convey ‘we’re gonna talk about this later’ just by staring into the side of his head. “Anyway—”

“Beau!” Jester’s voice snapped her attention towards the beach, where the blue tiefling was waving her arms wildly, all but jumping up and down. “Beau~” she called again, dragging all the vowels out the way she did sometimes when she was trying to cajole Beau into doing something.

Beau sighed heavily, dragging one hand down her face. Caleb patted her awkwardly on the shoulder in what she suspects is supposed to be commiseration but mostly just seemed distracted. Fjord gave her another helpful shove and Beau hissed and pushed herself to her feet, nudging him with her foot. “This is not me listening to you,” she informed him, half-way annoyed when he visibly stifled a grin and attempted to nod seriously at her.

“Right, right. No, obviously,” he agreed, while Frumpkin peered up at her, less than impressed.

She scowled at the cat before turning and jogging down the beach towards the beaming tiefling.

“Yes!” Jester laughed, grabbing her by the arm. “C’mon, between the two of us, we can _definitely_ take Yasha down,” she whispered, far too much gleeful mischief in her voice, but Beau was helpless against the wave of affection – a constant tide that pulled her in.

“Yeah, alright,” she agreed, looking up at Yasha waiting for them in the surf. She was smiling, and Beau felt her own lips curl up at the edges as Jester dragged her forward into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short little thing. Flexing the writing muscles.


End file.
